keep away
by labrat love
Summary: all hope is lost when Catherine gets her hands on Greg's secret notebook...or is it?slash fic...ratings may go up? NEW CHAPTER ADDED!
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is dedicated to Cartoonxzero, for all the nice compliments!**

Greg Sanders sat at his desk in the lab. In front of him a notebook, covered in scribbles and doodles. This was what he occupied himself with while he waited for the results of whatever test he was running. Sometimes it was comic strips, other days doodles of coworkers, and on a good day it was filled with teenage style declarations of love for a certain dashing Texan.

Today was a good day, Nick had worn Greg's favorite pair of jeans. They were the kind of jeans that made his butt looks better than it already did; they were the kind of jeans that made Greg's own jeans feel inadequate, and sometimes a little tight. He couldn't keep his mind off of them.

This is why when Catherine arrived to get her test results Greg quickly shoved the notebook in the top drawer and pretended to look innocent.

"What'cha hiding Greg? Is it that porn it's rumored you keep around here?"

"Uhm, no, it was nothing really...just a notebook with lab stuff in it..." Catherine smiled, he was doing a poor job of lying. As curious as she was she decided not to press it now, she would just sneak up on him later.

Sure enough, when Greg momentarily abandoned his post for a coffee refill Catherine snuck in and opened the top drawer. She pulled out the jealously guarded collection of scribbles, flipped through a few pages then came across something she never thought she would see. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open slightly.

"So I looked a little closer and...Catherine?" She was caught like a cat in a birdcage. Greg had returned from his coffee break with a nice hot mug of his favorite brew, and Sara. It took him a fraction of a second to comprehend what Catherine had in her hands, and an entire second before he could react. He very calmly walked to the other side of the lab and set down his mug. Then he turned to Catherine who closed the notebook and grinned sheepishly. Greg grinned back, and pounced on Catherine. She managed to toss the notebook over to Sara before she was captured.

"Quick take it!" was all she could manage before she was caught. Sara stood dumfounded for a moment. "Run!" Catherine shouted, jolting her out of her initial confusion. She didn't get far unfortunately.

"What the hell is going on in here? Sara...oof"

Sara turned to run and smacked straight into Warrick.

"Warrickyoudon'tknowhow **glad** I am to see you!" Greg did his best to look natural as he struggled with Catherine. "Would you do me a favor and not let Sara leave the room with that notebook? Or maybe could you take it from her and give it back to me?"

Warrick looked at Sara who handed over the notebook and shrugged, she had no idea what was in it.

"So what's so important in here Sanders?" He asked as he casually opened the notebook. Greg paled, he could take Cath, or Sara, not both of them, and definitely not Warrick.

"Oh no way man!" Warrick exclaimed causing Sara to peer over his shoulder. Her face adopted an expression similar to Catherine's earlier. It was then Greg stopped struggling, it was only a matter of time before everyone from Grissom to Judy knew of his silly crush. He sat on his desk dejected, while Sara giggled over the pages of his precious notebook. This was just like high school, despite himself he had developed a crush on the head jock, and when it was discovered he spent a lot of time getting to know the inside of lockers. Seeing the three of them laughing over his notebook brought back all sorts of nasty memories. He looked up, Nick was making his way over to the lab. His determination was renewed and he launched himself off the desk effectively snatching the notebook from Warrick's hands. Nick could still remain clueless as to what was in the notebook, the rumor mill was easier to dispel.

In a stroke of terrible luck, the momentum caused him to crash straight into Nick. The broad Texan barely loosing his balance as his friend came barreling into him, Greg on the other hand was knocked flat on his rear. The notebook went flying.

"Whoa Greggo, where ya goin' in such a hurry?" He asked picking him up off the floor.

"Uh, man there is something you should see..." Warrick said as he handed the notebook to Nick.

Greg cringed, here it was, he was going to get the crap kicked out of him. Nick flipped through a few pages, stopped, and grinned.

"Funny little doodle of Ecklie there G. I like the goofy hair." Greg smiled back weakly. Nick flipped a few more pages. A deep blush spread across his face when he found what Greg had been dreading. He looked up, mouth open as if he wanted to say something, but words weren't coming out.

"Look Nick, I can explain..." That was all Greg could get out before he was up against a wall. _This is, it my last moments before...OH...my...god..._Nick's reaction was not what Greg had expected. It was however exactly what he had always wanted. Nick had pinned him to the wall and kissed him hungrily. He ran his hands through Greg's hair and tugged him closer. The two of them were barely aware of the whoops and cheers coming from their colleges. They finally broke apart due to the need for oxygen.

"Bu...wha? You?" was all Greg could get out after the most mind blowing experience of his life.

He took a moment, composed himself and tried again. "But I thought you guys, were laughing at me.

"Nope" responded Sara, grinning from ear to ear. "We were laughing at Warrick, he lost the bet!"

"Wait a minute you guys were betting on this?" Nick looked like a bucket of cold water had been dumped on him.

"Yep" she responded, "and I just cashed in!"

By now Greg had most of his mental faculties back.

"Well you may have cashed in, but I definitely won!"

**TBC???**

**do you guys want more? **

**if you do, I'm gonna need suggestions!**


	2. hold your horses

**So it's been a long time coming, but here it is...finally the second chapter to Keep Away thanks to the helpful suggestion of (**csimouse**) the story is finished!**

"Where are we going?" Greg asked his unimpaired companion. Nick had promised to "balance the embarrassment scale" and make up to him what had happened earlier that night. He was currently leading his young friend blindfolded through his apartment building. Not that the blindfold made any difference, as soon as Nick took his hand to lead him to his place Greg had not registered much.

"Alright here we are." Greg began to remove his blindfold. "Not yet there fella." Nick scolded gently. He unlocked his door and tugged Greg inside, then he lead him through the narrow hallway and sat him on his bed. "I have something to show you. Don't remove your blindfold until I tell you okay?"

"Okay." Greg could hear him shuffling around under the bed. Nick slid out a box and began to search through it. Something soft was placed in Greg's lap.

"Alright you can take it off."

"Kinky." Greg gave a cheeky smile and began to remove his shirt.

"Hold your horses tiger, the blindfold first."

"Damn." Greg said as he slipped off the bandanna and looked at the thing in his lap. There looking back up at him was a small threadbare horse. The mane and tail on the little brown stallion were scruffy and thin, and one ear had been re-sewn.

"His name is Dusty, I never went anywhere without him. I couldn't get rid of him, then when I came here I just didn't have the heart to leave him behind. I hope this makes it up to you, you can tell people at work if you want. It's only fair." Nick said, his face pink.

Greg considered for a moment, gently rubbing Dusty's good ear.

"No, I don't think I will. This is different, yours is so much cuter than mine." Nick turned a deeper shade of red. "Come here," He cooed. Nick slid over and was greeted with a soft kiss. "You're adorable."

"That's not something I'm usually called you know." Nick said through kisses.

"I know, but I'm full of surprises, and well, if you plan to keep me around you're going to have to get used to it." Greg looked at him, his eyes wide and hopeful.

"I like surprises," Nick said thoughtfully as he began to lean Greg farther onto his bed. "You can take your shirt off now..."

"Wait!" called Greg sitting back up. He tugged Dusty out from between him and Nick and set him back in the box. "I thought it might be awkward if he was watching." Nick laughed and knocked Greg back onto the bed.

"You're such a goof."

"I practice." grinned Greg.

"Lucky me."

**Ta-Da! wooo! it's done! thanks for reading. Reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy I write more!**


End file.
